Children of Mikara
by Patches the barking kitty
Summary: An idea I had a while back. The Children of the extinct kingdom of Mikara hold untold power, but they are scattered across the globe and hold limited connection to each other. Now as the war over the iron throne takes place the 'forest children' all have a favorite and they plan to use their power to manipulate the outcome of the war. AryXOC maybe? GendryXOC probably? other OCs too


Chapter 1: The Forest Starks:

ARYA POV:

It was dark and I couldn't sleep, I was starving. Something shifted in the bushes and I jumped sitting upright. "Hello?" I whispered. Someone in the bushes moved closer to me. "Gendry… Gendry wake up."

"Uh… for goodness sake what is it Ary?" he asked rather grouchily.

"There's someone in the bushes."

"Really? The bushes? And who is it?"

"I don't know."

"You were probably just-" He stopped and turned to see something shifting in the bushes… "-dreaming…."

We looked at each other wide eyed. Something rolled out of the bush and landed at my feet. "What is it?" He asked me.

I reached forward and picked it up. "It's an apple…"

"You may eat it." A voice said from the bushes. We both jumped to our feet and went to the shrubbery to catch the person.

But they were gone.

XXXXXXXXX

"Lets go you filthy sons of whores!"

"Does he have to call us that?" Gendry asked.

"I think he just likes to." I picked up the apple from the night before and stood up to begin the days march.

"Haven't tried it?" Gendry asked.

"What if it's bad?"

"I've eaten bad fruit before. Worst comes to worst you get the runs, besides it doesn't look bad."

""Where'd you get the apple Ary?"

"Go away Pig boy."

"Aw com'n I'm just wonderin'. Did ya steal it?"

"No. I found it."

"Well then why didn't you take a lot o them?"

"I didn't find it on a tree."

The fat boy shut up then for a while.

"Halt lads!"

"What's goin' on?" Gendry wondered.

"I don't know." I said. "Let's look." I ran towards the front of the caravan where Yoren was.

"Yoren what's- Oh my…." Yoren turned to look at me. Standing next to him were a teenage girl and a little boy who looked like he was my age wearing cloaks.

"Ary, Gendry."

"Yoren who is this?"

"This is Kavriel and Eli. They are travelers looking to trade goods."

"Hello." Kavriel said removing the hood of her white cloak. Her hair was a raven color and fell back into her cloak. "I am Kavriel of Mikara, Daughter of the Winter Storm."

"I've never heard of Mikara…" Gendry muttered.

"That is because it no longer exists." The boy Eli said. He pulled off the hood of his own dark Purple cloak, revealing his own black hair. It was longer than Gendry's. "It was torn apart from with in oh so long ago…" He paused and offered a smile at me. "Or at least that's how the legend goes."

"Well forest children what have you brought to trade us?" Yoren asked.

The girl reached down and picked up a massive bag at her feet. "Food." The bag was opened and I looked inside. It was filled to the brim with apples and oranges and even some peaches."

"My…. A nice trade. I imagine as usual you will want steel?"

"Yes…. Our daggers have been dulled by many years of use. We need a new weapon to use in hunting and protection."

"Well as usual I expected to run into a few of you Take your pick of the weapons in the wagon."

"Very well then." Kavriel handed the food to Yoren. She and Eli stepped towards the arms.

"Watch yourself there missy." One of the men in the cart said.

"I do not need watching. I can defend myself."

"If I were you I would stay on my sisters good side." Eli warned.

The girl picked up two small knives and stowed them under her cloak. "Eli come take your pick." She picked the boy up and placed him on the wagon.

I stepped up to her. "Kavriel?"

"Yes?"

"What… What was Mikara?"

"Mikara was a kingdom." Eli said.

"Eli manners." She scolded. "I'm sorry, the legend of our people is his favorite story."

"Your people?" Gendry asked. Kavriel held out her wrist and removed the plate metal guard. Beneath it was a mark. A drop of water rested within a flame from the op of it grew a vine and a gust of wind wrapped around a snowflake, When I looked closer I was an Eye in the middle of the flake. All of it was within a Mountain. "This is the mark of the Mikiri, people of Mikara."

"How did you get it?" I asked.

"It revealed itself to me when I was very young."

"I was born with mine." Eli said with a touch of pride.

"Yes a rare occurrence."

"What's the Legend?" Genry asked. I threw a look at him. "What? I like a good story."

"We will tell you tonight when you make camp. We are headed in the same direction and it is a long tale."

That night we made camp. Gendry and I sat down with Eli. "Kavriel will be here shortly." He said.

"I am here now."

"Begin the story?" Eli asked eagerly.


End file.
